Жезл, маг и три пентакля
by natwikbuk
Summary: Прорицания и Поттер – несовместимы. Волдеморт и любовь – нонсенс. Однозначно! - Ну-ну! Обманывайтесь дальше, коли так угодно! Предупреждение: ООС героев; не дамбигад; гад только один – Рональд Уизли.


Название фанфика: **Жезл, маг и три пентакля**

Автор: **natwikbuk**

Бета:** Лорд Феникс**

Рейтинг: R

Тип: слеш

Персонажи и пейринг: Северус Снейп, Драко Малфой, Рональд Уизли, Питер Петтигрю¸ Люциус Малфой; Волдеморт / Гарри Потер.

Жанр: AU/стёб, романтика, флафф

Размер: мини

Статус: закончен

Аннотация: Прорицания и Поттер – несовместимы. Волдеморт и любовь – нонсенс. Однозначно! - Ну-ну! Обманывайтесь дальше, коли так угодно!

Дисклеймер: не моё и не надо.

Предупреждения: ООС героев; не дамбигад; гад только один – Рональд Уизли.

Студент шестого курса Гарри Поттер до зубовного скрежета ненавидел уроки прорицания. Но только под покровом полога своей кровати, запечатанным заглушающими чарами, он мог себе позволить злобное шипение, в котором при желании можно было разобрать изощрённые ругательства, при условии, что случайный слушатель владел парселтангом.

Несчастная пьянчужка Треллони¸ ставшая по глупости добровольным узником Хогвартса, ежегодно да не единожды, пророчила Гарри скорую смерть, но, как всегда, промахивалась со сроками бесславной гибели Избранного. Тот самый день «Икс», когда можно было спокойно сдохнуть, хлопнувшись на спину, сложив лапки на груди и прикрыв глазки, не забыв нацепить белые тапочки, для Поттера никак не наступал: то ли Марс был недостаточно ярок, то ли меньше надо было пить хереса кое-кому.

Кроме прочего, имидж национального героя – Избавителя от им же возрождённого Волдеморта трещал по швам благодаря неустанным стараниям Министерства магии. Топая проторённой дорожкой, Рита Скиттер продолжала кропать свои пасквили под новым именем. Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы не понять, кто был автором свежеиспечённых сенсационных сплетен о Мальчике, который некогда выжил¸ украсившись, не по своей воле, шрамом в виде молнии.

Гермиона в детстве явно не играла в «Скрабл», ворча на Тари Терскит.

Гарри поражался недальновидности умницы Грейнджер, посчитавшей, что глумливые статьи для «Пророка» стряпает очередная продажная писака.

Хотя чему тут удивляться? Несчастная любовь кого хочешь с ума сведёт. Уизли стал ахиллесовой пятой несгибаемой даже под градом насмешек Малфоя, мужественной гриффиндорки Грейнджер.

Казалось, Рону было не до газетных статеек про знаменитого друга и, честно говоря, не до Поттера вообще. После того, как синеглазый, хамоватый рыжик испробовал сексуальных развлечений с «конфеткой» Браун, еда для него стала на втором месте после старательных постельных упражнений. Вот позже уставший Ронни любил хорошо закусить, завалившись на хогвартскую кухню. Вечерние экскурсии по заброшенным классам в компании очередной любительницы поцелуев и прочего, стали для Уизли любимым еженедельным пятничным и субботним, и воскресным развлечением.

Гермиона дулась или ворчала, но Уизли-шестой игнорировал её кислые гримасы или робкие призывы к выполнению домашних заданий в законные выходные. Он предпочитал втихаря потискать очередную лапочку, позарившуюся на столь сексуального парня, о неутомимости и «железном» члене которого по Хогвартсу уже ходили легенды. Но Ронни был очень аккуратный мальчик, который отлично предохранялся, пользуясь зельем, изобретённым Умниками Уизли.

Видимо, неугомонный рыжик забросил на дальнюю полку не только дружбу с Грейнджер и Поттером, но и обязанности старосты.

Гарри удивился, когда после Рождества МакГонагал вызвала его к себе и назначила официальным вождём красно-золотых котят вместо ловеласа Уизли. Поттер повздыхал втихаря, выслушивая свои основные обязанности и права, и согласился тянуть лямку гриффиндорского старосты. Радовало одно – теперь по школе после отбоя он мог открыто бродить сколько угодно, но Поттер предпочитал пользоваться мантией-невидимкой.

Коротая в общей гостиной последние свободные минуты перед вечерним обходом школы, Гарри проводил сожалеющим взглядом расстроенную Гермиону, укрывшуюся в девичьей спальне. Рон опять пошёл куда-то погулять.

Вздохнув и брезгливо поморщившись, Поттер подцепил со стола номер «Ежедневного пророка», который наконец решился почитать. Крупные, ядовито-розовые буквы заголовка гласили: «Страшная тайна Избранного почти раскрыта!» Гарри, всё больше хмурясь, медленно читал глумливую статью о себе: «Из достоверных источников стало известно, что Мальчик, который выжил, после участия в ритуале возрождения Волдеморта лишился самого дорогого для юного наследника – способности к деторождению!

Косвенным подтверждением служит полное отсутствие у бедняжки Поттера матримониального интереса к юным особам.

Хотя нам кажется, что дело совсем в другом. Юноша слишком зазнался и эгоистичен в своих желаниях. Чего стоит первый поцелуй мистера Поттера, после которого девушка заливается слезами (на фото слева)».

Гарри с минуту равнодушно разглядывал колдографию зарёванной Джоу Чанг, которую «пытался поцеловать» недавно. Тот, факт что он просто успокаивал расплакавшуюся девушку, с которой разговорился о смерти Седрика Диггори, а потом помог распутать локон, что застрял в серьге, никого теперь не убедит. Со стороны казалось, Поттер полез к девушке не иначе как с намерением изнасиловать, закрыв обзор своей спиной, а та его оттолкнула.

То, что снимок незаконно сделан в стенах школы, видимо, мало волновало профессоров. С начала учебного года не менее сотни колдографий Поттера стали иллюстрациями статей в «Пророке». Болезненно бледный Дамблдор с почерневшей рукой хранил молчание. Снейп ехидно хмыкал и с удовольствием, но, на удивление, беззлобно, комментировал на зельях новые скандальные фото Избранного. Остальные профессора успокаивающе хлопали по плечу или руке и советовали: «Не обращайте внимания, мистер Поттер».

Что думал об этом Волдеморт, не ведал никто, хотя некоторые, особо изворотливые белокурые личности догадывались. А всё объяснялось просто: Тёмный лорд с некоторых пор стал маньячно одержим Мальчиком, который нечаянно его грохнул и по принуждению – возродил. Только никому в голову даже не могла прийти догадка, по кому сохнет самый страшный злодей современности.

Тёмные колдуны из Ближнего круга недоумевали, почему корчатся на собраниях под Круциатусом Лорда лишь за то, что не успели перехватить колдографию Поттера до того, как она появится в «Пророке». Пожиратели смерти искренне не понимали, зачем сюзерену подлинники снимков, если в газете и так всё прекрасно видно: Избранный стал очаровательным лакомым кусочком.

Чуть ли не ежедневно Тёмный лорд находил время приласкать очередного брюнета со светлыми глазами, чьи стоны и крики услаждали слух, но не приносили истинного удовольствия. Он самолично похищал по ночным магловским клубам юных шуплых геев, потом ублажал чуть ли не до потери сознания в дёшёвом мотеле на окраине Лондона, а следом с виртуозным мастерством застенчивого маньяка их обливейтил.

Не желая быть недоящерией, Тот, кого боялись называть, постепенно вернул себе вполне человеческий, довольно привлекательный облик, но его ждал огромный сюрприз. Здоровая мужская потенция нагло заявила о своём существовании в самый неподходящий момент. Во время очередного собрания Пожирателей смерти Люциус Малфой подсунул господину «Пророк» с фотографией Гарри Поттера, не объясняя, кто на снимке. Волдеморт чуть не ляпнул вслух: «Какой славный котёнок! Прямо сейчас бы трахнул», но вовремя сдержался. Заинтересованный Тёмный лорд, прочтя подпись к колдографии, слегка подавился своими слюнями и закашлялся.

«Поттера нужно срочно поймать и притащить в темницу, чтобы не смущал простых обывателей наглым видом очаровательного ангела и сексуальной грацией пантеры. Нет, лучше запереть в одной из спален Малфой-менора, не забыв заковать в тонкие цепи, которые прицеплены к кровати. А лучше…» - Тёмный лорд замечтался настолько, что забыл про ожидающих Пожирателей смерти.

Они, по большей части, начались трястись от страха, узрев довольный оскал Волдеморта, наверняка задумавшего очередную грандиозную пакость, при осуществлении которой плохо будет всем: и исполнителям, и их жертвам.

Только Снейп был в великой милости у Волдеморта, так как при каждом визите на собрание сливал в думосброс Тёмного лорда чёткие воспоминания с уроков зельеварения, во время которых старался почаще зависать рядом с Поттером. Северус удивлялся хобби своего господина, которого уважал как харизматичного лидера стада баранов - Пожирателей смерти.

Постоянно просматривать бледные копии образа врага и не иметь возможности его проклясть – то ещё удовольствие для морального мазохиста. Впрочем Снейп сам разделял страсть господина, любуясь ежедневно сыном своего врага Джеймса Поттера, при этом безжалостно бередя душу. Только так Северус чувствовал себя живым и вообще что-то чувствовал – постоянное обращение к окклюменции буквально вымораживало чувства. С этой точки зрения Снейп понимал страсть господина к замухрышке Поттеру.

При таком раскладе как ни крути, Гарри пока крупно везло - не повстречать сексуально озабоченного Волдеморта.

Пару часов назад, после ужина, Поттеру пришлось только улыбался в ответ на подначивания соседей по спальне, начитавшихся пасквилей из свежего «Пророка». Бесшабашные гриффиндорцы настоятельно советовали поцеловать первую встречную ведьмочку. И желательно - прямо посреди Большого зала, чтобы убедить общественность, как Поттер умеет классно целоваться.

Разнообразие кандидатур поражало воображение. Перебрав всех девушек, Симус предложил обратить внимание на парней. Рон, не долго думая, посоветовал осчастливить поцелуем слизеринского белобрысого Хорька, чтобы тот сразу помер, раз у Гарри такие страшно убойные поцелуи.

- Кто - про что, а Уизли - про Малфоев! – ехидный комментарий Гарри гриффиндорцы одобрили дружным хохотом.

Только вот Драко целовать точно не следовало, если судить по ощущению дружного стада мурашек, что маршировали вдоль позвоночника, когда Гарри поворачивался спиной к слизеринцу на зельеварении. Обычно задирающий нос и плюющийся ядом Малфой, тем не менее, охотно раздевал Гарри взглядом, когда «случайно» оказывался рядом на уроке по Уходу за магическими существами или на Прорицаниях. Особенно - на уроках шарлатанки Треллони. Полумрак, неизменно царящий в классной комнате провидицы, позволял слизеринцу открыто пялиться на вожделенный «кусок мяса», а именно так Гарри воспринимал наглые взгляды Драко Малфоя. Этот чистокровный прыщ с замашками манипулятора как-то издевательски посоветовал Гарри привести себя в порядок, так как Поттер, как младший супруг, не плохое приобретение для давно не обновлявшего кровь рода.

Поэтому у Гарри Поттера было уже две причины, чтобы ненавидеть уроки прорицания: бредни Треллони и Драко Малфой, безнаказанно одаривавший его жаркими взглядами.

Поттер только недавно узнал, что однополые браки в Англии – дело обычное, но не афишируемое. Как и зелье мужской беременности. Тем более ведьмочек, если судить по Хогвартсу, было только треть от всего магического населения. Теперь Гарри не удивлялся, почему некоторые маги охотно вступали в союзы с вейлами, великаншами и женскими особями прочих магических рас, а юным колдуньям легко прощали потерю девственности до супружества. Не котировались как невесты только магглорожденные из-за нестабильности наследования магического дара, а попросту большого числа сквибов среди потомства.

Зато мечтали их сделать шлюхами многие чистокровные, что им удавалось благодаря тайным семейным зельям. Амортенция по сравнению с ними была лёгко нейтрализуемым напитком. Как ни странно Гарри об этом узнал случайно, гуляя под мантией-невидимкой. В укромном уголке гриффиндорской гостиной Джинни охотно просветила Гермиону о коварстве чистокровных малолетних ловеласов. Грейнджер только фыркнула и посоветовала подруге выучить чары обнаружения любых посторонних жидкостей в еде.

Поттеру пришла в голову здравая мысль, что зелье могли подлить и парню. Тогда он и попросил Гермиону научить его этому заклинанию. Как оказалось, Поттеру подливали, и ещё как подливали: часто и много, разного и интересного. Гарри поразил тот факт, что он уже не стал овощем, пускающим слюнявые пузыри в особом отделении Мунго для тихо помешанных. Заинтересовавшись, Поттер перерыл всю запретную секцию и нашёл объяснение своей феноменальной везучести в ветхом справочнике колдомедиков шестнадцатого века.

Наличие в крови мага одновременно яда василиска и слёз феникса гарантировало нейтрализацию любых любовных, ментальных и прочих подавляющих волю и разум зелий, и, как ни странно, ядов. Отравить Поттера теперь было нереально, как и опоить какой-либо иной сводящей с ума дрянью, типа афродизиака или Амортенции.

На втором курсе, боясь исключения из Хогвартса, Поттер никому, даже Рону и Гермионе, не рассказал об укусе легендарной змеи и помощи Фоукса. Как оказалось, происшествие на самом деле следовало хранить в тайне, так как на основе Гарриной крови теперь можно приготовить зелье, нейтрализующее упомянутые ранее опасные напитки. Рецепт зелья прилагался. Его мог видеть всякий, взяв в руки книгу – завитушки на полях, но прочитать - только владеющий парселтангом.

Гарри, мысленно поблагодарив Мерлина, Моргану, дохлого василиска и ныне здравствующего директорского феникса, и виртуозно разыграл этого «туза в рукаве».

Как-то на отработке Поттер поинтересовался у Снейпа, что тот знает об универсальном нейтрализаторе Слизерина. Профессор сделал стойку не хуже борзой и впился в Поттера проницательным взглядом.

Любой европейский мастер зельеварения за рецепт упомянутого варева удушил бы голыми руками Волдеморта.

Только без спроса залезть в мысли Поттера у Снейпа не получилось, что не менее удивило профессора. Гарри только мило улыбнулся и признался, что освоил окклюменцию под руководством Сириуса Блэка за полтора месяца каникул в прошлом году.

У Снейпа сразу появилась масса вопросов к Гарри Поттеру, сумевшему обвести вокруг пальца мастера легилименции, когда симулировал отсутствие мыслеблока во время прошлогодних занятий. Северус пригрозил, что не выпустит мальчишку из своих покоев, пока тот не объяснится.

В результате, после трёх часов ругани, угроз и уговоров, Гарри взял со Снейпа клятву неразглашения и подарил вожделенный рецепт, а через пару дней, на очередной отработке, - и четверть пинты своей крови для варки легендарного напитка.

После успешного приготовления зелья Поттер буквально вынудил зельевара надеть не снимаемый кулон с флакончиком нейтрализатора Слизерина, на всякий случай. Северус удивился такой заботе, на что Гарри признался, что уважает профессора как друга матери. А так как у Волдеморта в любимицах страшная змеюка Нагайна, то подобные меры предосторожности не лишние. Гарри так и заявил, что не собирается в очередной раз терять дорогого сердцу человека, что искренне заботится о нём, и клянётся на правах главы рода, что признаёт Северуса приёмным отцом-наставником.

Внезапная вспышка магии, ударившая из груди Поттера в Снейпа, подтвердила клятву.  
Северус поражённо вытаращился и впервые за многие годы не знал, что сказать, какими словами обругать лохматое недоразумение, так нагло его присвоившее в близкие родственники, фактически - в отцы.

Гарри добил профессора, когда опустился перед ним, обхватив его колени, видимо, чтобы тот не успел сбежать. Поттер искренне признался, что благодарен за все годы учёбы в Хогвартсе, когда Снейп не раз спасал его от угрозы гибели, рискуя жизнью и репутацией перед Пожирателями смерти и их детишками.

Теперь тайные воскресные посиделки за чаем и еженедельный отчёт об успехах в учёбе и квиддиче перед Снейпом стали для Гарри обычным делом. Впрочем, как и последующие пятичасовые занятия по разным дисциплинам, что так необходимы наследнику чистокровного рода. Северус взялся за воспитание паршивца Поттера всерьёз.

Гарри не возражал. Тем более, что вскоре из Гринготса на имя профессора Снейпа пришло письмо, где гоблины поздравляли с обретённым наследником и просили прибыть для подтверждения нового статуса и принятия наследства в качестве лорда Принца.

Так Северус вторично потерял дар речи, благо Поттер был рядом, чтобы принести успокоительное, а после добить застенчивым: «Выпей, пожалуйста, отец».

Теперь у Северуса появился свой личный шкурный интерес защитить Гарри от Волдеморта и Дамблдора, собиравшихся втянуть мальчишку в очередную авантюру по завоеванию магического мира.

Постепенно Поттер всё дальше отходил от политики, в чём Снейп его поощрял. Гарри давно наплевал на любые слухи о Волдеморте и пророчество Треллони. Когда Гарри объяснил отцу, в чём Дамблдор и Волдеморт ошибаются, объявив его Избранным, Северуса чуть удар не хватил. Мальчик, который выжил, точно знал, зачем и почему он выжил. Оказалось, что Поттер обладал очень редким талантом: гармоничным тандемом из психометрии - чтении событий прошлого по ауре вещей, там присутствовавших, и прорицательского дара. У магов, обладающих такими способностями вероятность предсказаний была высока, а чтение прошедших событий абсолютно достоверным. Обладая такими знаниями можно было наворотить кучу дел и выйти сухим из воды. Заветная мечта каждого настоящего слизеринца!

Снейп понял, что его род приобрёл ходячее сокровище, которое следует надёжно оградить от влияния бородатого политикана Дамблдора, и спасти от загребущих лап Волдеморта.

Поэтому, всеми правдами и неправдами, Северус предотвратил визиты Гарри к директору на чай с просмотром воспоминаний. В ход шло всё: и продукция Умников Уизли и чары топографического запутывания, наброшенные на Поттера из-за угла.

А Волдеморта Северус дезинформировал, что мальчишка Поттер глуп как пробка и не представляет серьёзной угрозы после нервного потрясения, вызванного гибелью крестного Блэка.

По совету новообретённого папочки, Гарри совершенно не реагировал на подначки слизеринцев, завуалировано угрожавших ему милостью Тёмного лорда, что скоро свалится на шрамоголового Избранного.

Драко Малфой, мерзко ухмыляясь, не раз советовал малышу Потти написать завещание, чтобы подарит свои жалкие гроши оборванцам Уизли, которых следовало давно приодеть в обновки.

Поттер молчал и только дерзко сверкал глазами поверх сползших на кончик носа очков, сверля слизеринского старосту не читаемым взглядом.

Драко неожиданно быстро затыкался, так как задыхался от восхищения. Разозлённый Поттер, с полыхающим румянцем, закушенной нижней губой и большими, как у девчонки, кошачьими глазищами, растрёпанный, как после долгого бурного секса, в одежде на несколько размеров больше, чем следовало, вызывал определённый дискомфорт в организме Малфоя, предпочитавшего парней в постели.

Раз уж поиметь Поттера в ближайшее время не стоило и надеяться, то хотя бы завоевать его безраздельное внимание Малфою хотелось. Воспоминания о бешеном и донельзя сексуальном Поттере неплохо продавались в Лютном. Однако Драко Малфой свои никому не отдавал и, тем более, не дарил, оставляя их для личного пользования в тиши слизеринской спальни под зачарованным, закрытым пологом кровати, не пропускавшем страстные стоны.

Драко буквально трясло от перевозбуждения, когда он раньше ругался с Поттером. Однако в последнее время гриффиндорский чудик стал молчалив, чем доставал несказанно. И Малфой бесился ещё больше.

Драко давно бы предпринял попытку коварного соблазнения Поттера, но боялся гнева не столько отца, сколько Волдеморта. Он запретил причинять вред мальчишке Поттеру, объявив его своей собственностью, которой собирался самолично распорядиться, как поймает.

Тем более исчезательный шкаф днём наконец был починен, что сулило интересное вечернее приключение на попу зарвавшегося шрамоголового старосты гриффиндора, что сегодня дежурил по школе.

Волдеморт сперва хотел поручить Драко Малфою убить Дамблдора и починить исчезательный шкаф. Однако, после выхода нескольких номеров «Пророка» со скандальными колдографиями Поттера, ветер переменился. Тёмный лорд подтвердил приказ - починить исчезательный шкаф, но только затем, чтобы помочь незаметно похитить Избранного. Дамблдор, как объект террора, Волдеморта перестал интересовать.

Тем временем Поттер, испепелив в камине мерзкий «Пророк», отправился патрулировать коридоры Хогвартса. Под мантией-невидимкой, естественно.

Промаявший дурью три часа, Гарри наткнулся на нарушителей. Из заброшенного класса исходили странные звуки и довольное урчание, достойное мартовского книззла. Поттер одним глазком глянул и скривился: Уизли резво, со смачными шлепками таранил пискляво постанывающую Чанг. Голые ножки Джоу неплохо смотрелись, закинутыми на конопатые плечи голозадого Рона со спушенными штанами. Он разложил свою очередную пассию прямо на парте. Видимо, трансфигурировать кровать рыжику было попросту лень.

Гриффиндорский староста Поттер, спрятанный под мантией-невидимкой, достал маленький шпионский колдограф, изготовленный по спецзаказу, и сделал несколько снимков. Компромат на эту сладкую парочку, Джоу-Уизли, Гарри может пригодиться.

Поттер давно воочию убедился - бывший друг нашёл неплохой приработок, продавая колдографии, компрометирующие Избранного.

Как-то в начале учебного года Уизли, плескаясь в душе, попросил Гарри принести ему чистые трусы. От природы брезгливый Поттер нехотя открыл чужой чемодан и подивился наличию колдографа, небрежно припрятанного под фирменным уизлевским свитером. А вскоре стало ясно, зачем Рону волшебный прибор.

После гибели Блэка став недоверчивым параноиком, Гарри намеренно полез в пожитки Уизли после первого снимка в «Пророке», на котором Поттер посреди пустой гриффиндорской гостиной ловит в объятия внезапно запнувшуюся на ровном месте Браун, а та строит испуганную мордашку и визжит. Неопубликованные снимки из той же серии нашлись у Рона под ворохом грязных носков. Именно тогда Гарри в прессе присвоили прозвище «Безнадёжный девственник».

Предательство друга стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения. Вот тогда Гарри и заказал себе шпионский колдограф в Лютном и стал собирать материалы на всех подряд – вдруг пригодится.

Теперь становилось понятным, почему недавно Чанг полезла с разговором о Диггори, а потом устроила сопливо-слезливый потоп и оттолкнула.

Гарри только удивлялся, что среди снимков Рона, которые время от времени тайно просматривал, роясь в его чемодане, не имелось ни одного с обнажённым Поттером.

Естественно Избранный Волдемортом не знал, что эти колдографии по спецзаказу уходят прямиком к Тёмному лорду и оседают в альбоме, надёжно припрятанном в подушку, на которой нежилась сытая Нагини. Впрочем, рыжий папарацци тоже не знал, кому поставляет за бешеные галеоны «горячие» снимки, как он полагал, наивного друга-девственника. А на девственность Поттера Рон проверял каждые три дня, незаметно накладывая специальные чары. Сие утомительное колдовство тоже вершилось по спецзаказу из Лютного и требовало подтверждения. Уизли-шестой не был дураком и пользовался дезолюминационными чарами, а после посылал воспоминания с потрёпанной мрачной совой, заранее приносящей мешочек с галеонами. Рон как-то предложил заказчику дополнительно купить воспоминания о голом Поттере, за что ему прислали три алмаза по карату. Надо ли говорить от кого исходил спецзаказ, и в чьём думосбросе кружили проданные воспоминания? Правильно, у Волдеморта.

Гарри не мог предположить, что эта опасная, не убиваемая гадина, державшая в страхе весь колдовской мир, уже начала активно пускать по нему ядовитые слюни, мечтая поиметь как можно скорее.

Скорее не получалось, так как исчезательный шкаф долго не желал чиниться, не смотря на усердие мелкого Малфоя. Сломанные волшебные вещи иногда бывают так капризны, не желая работать правильно.

Поттеру пока везло пребывать в блаженном неведении о мечтах его пылкого поклонника Волдеморта. До сегодняшнего вечера.

По окончании дежурства по школе, Гарри тоже решил поразвлечься. Он отправился на астрономическую башню. Три часа ночи – самое время, чтобы любоваться на звёзды, но Гарри точно знал, что никого там не встретит. Особые, отталкивающие парочки влюбленных чары Флитвик недавно обновил по просьбе профессора арифмантики, а Северус о том рассказал Поттеру. Поэтому Гарри с удобством расположился на верхней смотровой площадке башни.

Само собой Поттер не знал, что по Хогвартсу уже рыскают три тёмные личности, чтобы похитить Избранного. Воспользовавшись исчезательным шкафом, вечно дрожащий Хвост, коварный Малфой-старший во главе с самим Волдемортом крались по направлению к астрономической башне.

Направленный на Поттера Указуй всё дальше и дальше уводил магов от Грифиндоского общежития. Тёмный лорд возликовал – мальчишка не успел спрятаться в уютном гнёздышке своей кровати и скоро будет трепыхаться в его крепких объятиях. Однако стоило преследователям пройти пару пролётов астрономической башни, как Того, кого не звали, будто пыльным мешком по голове стукнуло: «А зачем Гарри так поздно отправился в столь романтическое место? Явно на свидание».

Волдеморт резко затормозил, так, что Люциус чуть в него не врезался, но успел отпрянуть. Зато Хвосту не повезло. Он уткнулся носом в спину Малфоя, а тот в отместку оттоптал крысиному выродку ноги. Петтигрю тихо пискнул, за что тут же получил подзатыльник от злого Малфоя и Силенцио, приправленное Круциатусом, от Тёмного лорда.

Если болевое заклинание быстро развеялось, то заглушающее осталось.

А вот нечего всяким вертлявым идиотам своим визгом заранее предупреждать Поттера о приближающейся опасности!

И вот Тёмный лорд удивлённо застыл, глядя на Поттера, что, слава Моргане, пребывал в одиночестве. Иначе бы его спутница или спутник тут же удостоились Авада кедавры от самого Тёмного лорда. Сейчас он уставился на странную картину: в дальнем углу площадки Гарри сидел на табуретке за изящным чайным столиком и сосредоточенно раскладывал колоду Таро.

Кто же знал, что некогда сунутая Петунией плачущему трёхлетнему племяннику старая колода, оставленная сестрицей Лили, так повлияет на развитие магического таланта Гарри Поттера? Как говорится, на ловца и зверь бежит. Карты Таро оказались артефактом, некогда принадлежавшим Кассандре. Они выбрали себе владельца и активно формировали его талант предсказателя.

«Гриффиндорец и гадания – нонсенс!» - подивился Волдеморт и развил бурную деятельность, пока вожделенный приз его не заметил.

Тёмный лорд кивком головы послал удивлённо таращившего Хвоста к выходу: караулить и предупредить о возможных самоубийцах, что нечаянно решат потревожить Волдеморта. Крысиная душонка, Петтигрю, тут же принял анимагическую форму и затаился у порога.

Одного движения брови тёмного повелителя было достаточно, чтобы Люциус слегка поклонился и начал накладывать на помещение заклинание паутины, чтобы Поттер не мог сбежать отсюда на призванной метле или выброситься за перила. Малфой хоть и был изрядной сволочью, заботившейся в первую очередь о своих интересах, но чароплётом оказался знатным. Сильнее его мастера магических ловушек в Великобритании просто не существовало.

Тёмный лорд позволил себе скупую усмешку и подкрался к Поттеру. Не доходя пары шагов, он остановился и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, заглянул через плечо юному гадателю. Тот уже собирал карты в колоду.

Волдеморт решил растянуть удовольствие и не спешить с захватом беспечной добычи. Полюбоваться на мирного Поттера – дорого стоило. На гневные и презрительные взгляды от Избранного Тот, кого не называют, ещё успеет налюбоваться, когда утащит мальчишку в своё логово в Малфой-меноре.

Поттер хмыкнул, тасуя колоду, и стал размышлять вслух:

- Тэк-с! С Дамблдором – всё понятно, заврался дедуля. Наверное, маразм берёт своё.

Волдеморт забыл как дышать от удивления.

- На кого я ещё сегодня не раскладывал? – задумчиво протянул Гарри. – О! Точно! Малфои, - и рассеянно добил, - алчущие хорьки слизеринские.

Услышавший комментарий Люциус разом потерял самообладание. На его щеках расцвели некрасивые красные пятна – лорд Малфой так изволили, молча, гневаться, настороженно косясь на Тёмного лорда.

Волдеморт одним жёстким взглядом привёл блондинистую заразу в чувство. Тот опять сделал надменную морду кирпичом, но решил Поттеру припомнить яркий эпитет, которым Мальчик, который зря вовремя не сдох, походя наградил чистокровное семейство, как припечатал. Против правды не попрёшь!

- Итак, - выдал Гарри, - Люциусу вчера несказанно повезло – проигрался во взрывные карты, кажется,.. Макнейру. Одно желание, но какое!

Малфой-старший похолодел, так как предположения юного прорицателя было абсолютно верными. Ожидая продолжения рассказа, Люциус покрылся холодным потом.

- О! Волдеморту понравится анонимный подарочек от Люциуса. Правда его инкогнито, долго не протянет. Латексная кукла их секс-шопа с мордой Избранного. Оригинально! – зло прошипел Гарри и ехидно добавил. – Интересно, а шрам в виде молнии Люциус сам фломастером подрисует и очки скотчем приклеит, чтобы не свалились в самый ответственный момент?

Волдеморт вопрошающе уставился на покрасневшего, как помидор, Малфоя и понял, что сказанное Поттером правда: всё, до последнего слова.

Тёмного лорда тоже изрядно тряхнуло, когда нахмурившийся Гарри, внезапно воскликнул:

- Да ну этих извращенцев! Лучше на Волдеморта погадаю. – Поттер смешал карты на столе и ловко стал собирать в колоду.

Люциус быстро заморгал под тяжёлым взглядом господина и облегчённо перевёл дух, что не укрылось от разозлившегося Волдеморта. А куклу-Гарри он ещё с Малфоя стрясёт.

- Так что там затеял сиятельный лорд Гонт? – сосредоточенно поинтересовался у мироздания Поттер.

Теперь Волдеморт достиг крайней степени удивления: свой титул он ещё не обнародовал. А Поттер уже в курсе?

Смутные предчувствия грядущих перемен скользкой змеёй зашевелились в груди Тёмного лорда.

Он прошептал: «Прости, Люциус», - и, лёгким взмахом палочки усыпив, успел подхватить и аккуратно, бесшумно уложить на пол заклинанием. О присутствии Хвоста как-то и не вспомнилось.

Волдеморт от нетерпения вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, какие карты в раскладе у Поттера. Всё-таки уроки прорицания в Хогвартсе он тоже когда-то посещал.

Однако Гарри тут же озвучил выпавшие карты, но не их толкование:

- Ах, вот значит как! Жезл, маг и три пентакля!

Чем-то озабоченный Поттер быстро смешал и собрал колоду, потом - спрятал в карман. Он, вынув из рукава палочку, развеял столик и табурет, и собрался уходить спать.

Гарри поднял немного рассеянный взгляд и уставился на незнакомца в тёмной мантии, что сложил руки перед собой, но палочку тоже держал в ладони, готовый в любой момент напасть.

Поттер пристально разглядывал высокого, худощавого породистого красавца с красивой формы кистями и пальцами пианиста. Его чёрные, как вороново крыло, прямые волосы, эффектно уложенные, не смотря на короткую стрижку, неестественно синие глаза, греческий нос и алые, пухлые губы, упрямый подбородок, длинная шея – всё указывало на чистокровность в не первом поколении.

Волдеморт с восхищением любовался Гарри Поттером. Никакие колдографии и воспоминания в думосбросе не могли передать живого обаяния юного мага. Слегка смуглая кожа, будто светившаяся изнутри золотистым светом. Яркая зелень глаз, больше напоминавшая оттенок Авада кедавры, чем цвет египетских изумрудов. Вишнёвые губки бантиком и аккуратный носик умиляли несказанно. А растрёпанная шевелюра будто выражала непокорный характер в постели, что порядком заводило Волдеморта и раньше.

Пара минут прошла в тишине. Ни тот, ни другой маги не сдвинулись с места, сверля друг друга взглядами. Когда Волдеморту играть в гляделки надоело, он лениво поинтересовался у Гарри:

- Так что же означают в моём раскладе жезл, маг и три пентакля?

Но ответа Волдеморт получил с неожиданной стороны, да так, что веселиться резко расхотелось. В основание шеи Тёмного лорда довольно больно уткнулся кончик волшебной палочки, и за спиной знакомый голос прошипел:

- По крайней мере, могу точно предсказать, что до Гарри Поттера тебе сегодня не суждено добраться.

- Северус, как вовремя ты любишь появляться, чтобы спасти юного Спасителя магического мира, - ласково пожурил Водеморт и выпусти свою волшебную палочку. Она брякнулась и немного откатилась в сторону.

- Хочу тебе напомнить, что змея на твоём предплечье появилась не ради красоты. – Волдеморт попытался скрутить Снейпа болевым шоком через метку, но почему-то не вышло.

Снейп довольно хихикнул и процедил, так и держа волшебную палочку на шее Тёмного лорда:

- Мой лорд, вы, наверное, тоже запамятовали, что существует третья поправка в магическом контракте вассалитета.

- Прямая угроза наследнику освобождает вассала от клятвы господину? – холодно процедил Волдеморт. – Но причём здесь ты и Поттер?

- Успокойся, отец, - обратился Гарри к Снейпу. – Он не причинит нам вреда – это не в его интересах.

- Отец? – удивлённо приподнял брови Волдеморт и попытался обернуться, но тут же прекратил это движение, так как к горлу прижалось плашмя лезвие кинжала. Северус Снейп не собирался давать и шанса Волдеморту воспользоваться невербальным беспалочковым Акцио, чтобы призвать волшебный инструмент.

- Настоятельно советую придумать достаточно веское оправдание вашему визиту в Хогвартс нынешней ночью в сопровождении Петтигрю и Малфоя, - посоветовал вежливо Снейп, которого не стесняло то, что он держал нож у горла своего сюзерена, а палочку переместил к виску. – И, кстати, я нечаянно раздавил Хвоста. Ненавижу крыс! А Люциуса слегка приклеил к полу.

Волдеморт вяло улыбнулся:

- Твои выходки, Северус, как всегда, бесподобны.

- Здоровье моего сына меня волнует куда больше, чем похвала из уст такого великого мага современности, как вы, лорд Гонт. – Учтиво произнёс Снейп и требовательно добавил – Итак?

- А если я скажу, что без памяти от твоего сына, что теряю голову только от одного его вида, что не могу представить своей дальнейшей жизни без него? – холодно, будто нехотя ответил Волдеморт и мягко добавил: - Ты поверишь мне, Северус?

- Допустим, - серьёзно процедил Снейп, но нож и палочку не убрал.

- Это легко проверить, отец, - заметил Гарри. – Отойди от него на пару шагов.

Снейп резко отпрянул, а Волдеморт слегка перевёл дух, но тут же его сердце пустилось бешеным галопом.

Гарри плавно приблизился. Его немного затуманенный взгляд, словно юный красавчик был одурманен страстью, прошёлся по телу Волдеморта: от ног к лицу. Потом Гарри осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке мага, будто лаская. Поттер так же плавно отступил, и тут взгляд его прояснился.

- Он не лжёт, - неестественно спокойно пояснил Гарри. Он заинтересованно уставился на Волдеморта и улыбнулся. – Я вам действительно нравлюсь?

Тёмный лорд впервые видел улыбку своего возлюбленного: искреннюю, настолько очаровательную, что впору задохнуться от восхищения.

Только сейчас до Волдеморта дошло, что он действительно по уши влюблён в этого невозможного паршивца, оказавшегося истинным провидцем, от которого правду не скроешь ни окклюменцией, ни Обливейтом. Да и утаивать свои чувства впервые не хотелось.

Тут Волдеморта накрыл внезапный приступ боли, и в обрасти сердца будто что-то взорвалось. Он покачнулся, но брянкуться на пол ему не дали сильные руки.

- Что с ним? – испуганно спросил Гарри. – Почему он светится голубым сиянием?

- Это пало родовое проклятие, которое появилось после применения Амортенции его матерью, - хрипло пояснил разволновавшийся Снейп. – Волдеморт действительно полюбил.

- Зовите меня, Том, - еле шевеля языком от возникшего магического истощения, произнёс Тот, которого не хотели никак называть.

- Как пожелаете, мой лорд, - с достоинством согласился Северус, попутно спаивая сюзерену укрепляющее зелье.

И тут раздался удивлённый возглас семенящего с палочкой наизготовку Дамблдора:

- И что тут, чёрт побери, происходит?

Дружный двойной Ступефай от испуганного Поттера и злого Снейпа отправил директора в полёт с Астрономической башни. И Мафлоевские чары не спасли доброго дедулю.

- Упс! – только и выдал ошарашенный Поттер.

- Да, дела! – подтвердил смущённо Северус.

Весёлый хохот почти пришедшего в себя Волдеморта разбил повисшее напряжение.

- Так и быть, скажете, что это я его скинул, - небрежно выдал Волдеморт, поднимаясь на ноги.- Если, конечно, Северус мне разрешит ухаживать за сыном. И Гарри мне это позволит. – И Тёмный лорд выжидающе посмотрел на Снейпа, а потом на Поттера. Те переглянулись и дружно кивнули головой.

Дальше события закружились с быстротой колёс «Ночного рыцаря».

Захват школы Волдемортом прошёл быстро. К утру уже новый директор, Северус Снейп, то есть лорд Принц, раздавал указания, и никто не смел возражать будущему свёкру самого Волдеморта, то есть лорда Гонта, принца Слизерин.

Министерство магии пало на третий день, и единогласным решением Визенгамота был назначен новый министр – Люциус Малфой, лорд и истинный чистокровный маг.

Тёмного лорда устраивала роль серого кардинала при Малфое и Снейпе. Пристроив двух шустрых вассалов к делу, Волдеморт занялся устройством личной жизни. Ухаживать за Гарри Поттером оказалось не только приятно, но и весело.

Сам же Гарри был счастлив, что наконец встретил свою половинку, родственную душу.

Как казалось, Таро и Поттер вполне совместимы. Жезл, маг и три пентакля – творческое развитие под покровительством сильного волшебника, преумножающее богатство и власть рода – гарантированный рецепт счастья для влюблённых.

Карты не соврали!

конец


End file.
